Wedding Date
by LoveStories55
Summary: "My roommate's kind of hot and I can't go to my ex's wedding alone" AU !SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Found another AU! Make sure to send in anything you want me to write!**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Prompt: "My roommate's kind of hot and I can't go to my ex's wedding alone" AU_**

"Finn! Of course! I'd be honoured to come to the wedding!" Lexa's eyes glanced away from her laptop with curious eyes looking at Clarke. "I get a plus one? Oh you want me to bring who I'm dating?" Lexa held back her laugh knowing the blonde was single. She shook her head and continued typing on her laptop. "Of course I'm dating someone!" Lexa raised an eyebrow at this information. "Oh you need their name for the table? Full name?" Clarke held the phone to her chest and looked at Lexa with pleading eyes. Her roommate was kinda hot. Ok more than just kinda. Clarke had the biggest crush on her but refused to tell her simply because she was afraid of rejection.

"No! No fucking way, Griffin. Not happening." The blonde continued to look at her with pleading eyes. She then began pouting knowing Lexa couldn't say no to that. "That's just cheating." The blonde jumped onto Lexa's bed and gave her a hug as she continued pouting. "Stop it!"

"Pleeeeeaaaassseeee. Lexa I am literally begging you." The blonde asked before she heard Finn murmuring something on the phone. She pulled the phone to her ear. "Sorry, I was talking to someone. Umm, yes, I was talking to my girlfriend. Her name is Lexa Woods." Lexa's eyes widened as she tackled Clarke and they both fell on the floor with a groan.

"I will hate you forever for this!" Lexa angrily whispered as he got off Clarke and walked to the bathroom.

"Alright, thank you, just send the invite in and we'll be there! Bye Finn! Congrats!" Clarke hung up the phone before sighing and covering her face with her hands. "Lexa! Come on, it'll just be one night." The brunette came out of the bathroom and glared at Clarke with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What happens then when him and his wife, Raven was it? What if they want to meet up with us or something as a double date maybe? How about everyone else at the wedding? What if we bump into someone? Do we have to pretend we're dating? That's more than just one night!" Clarke rolled her eyes before she got up and walked past Lexa to the bathroom.

"It's just one night. And it'll be an amazing night of us getting drunk and dancing together and having fun with our pathetic single lives." Lexa let out a laugh as she walked over to her bed and sat down continuing to type on her laptop. "Please, Lex. For me." Lexa looked at the blonde who walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed facing Lexa.

"Alright fine. I'll do it."

CLEXACLEXACLEXA

"See? It's not that bad." Lexa rolled her eyes as she looked around. It was currently the after party and the only people to come talk to them so far have been Finn and Raven. Clarke was currently sitting next to each other with the blonde leaning on her shoulder.

"To be honest it's kinda just a little bit. Well. I don't know." Lexa said nervously as she took a sip of her drink. "Nice. I guess." Clarke squealed slightly with a small giggle before standing up.

"I'm going to get us a few drinks. Gin and tonic?" Lexa nodded before the blonde gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Gotta play the part, right? Clearly that only reason Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek. Suddenly Octavia was seated in the seat Clarke was previously in.

"Oh, hi Octavia. Didn't know you were coming to the wedding. Is Lincoln with you?" Lexa asked as the other brunette gave her a small glare.

"Enough small talk. Don't just my best friend. She's been through so much shit with Finn and Bellamy and even Wells. I don't want her to get hurt again." Lexa was a little shocked as she leaned closer to Octavia.

"Just between you and me, Clarke and I aren't even dating. She didn't have a date so she told Finn we were together. Just here doing a favour for a friend. You don't need to get defensive." Octavia let out a laugh before standing up slowly.

"Yeah right. The way you guys look at each other says the complete opposite." Octavia walked away leaving Lexa confused. Did Clarke feel the same way? Lexa had fallen for the blonde the second they met. She was beautiful all the time and she was perfect for Lexa. The blonde suddenly appeared as she sat down and gave Lexa her drink. Clarke gave her that smile Lexa loved and the brunette knew that she was completely screwed.

CLEXACLEXACLEXA

The girls giggled as they stumbled to their door with wide grins on her faces. They were extremely drunk and it was around 5am so clearly the neighbours hated them right now. Clarke fumbled as she looked for her keys in her bag.

"Octavia talked to me today." Lexa said as Clarke finally managed to open the door. They walked inside and fell onto Lexa's bed.

"What did she talk to you about?" Clarke had her suspicions as she turned over to see Lexa doing the same. They looked into each other eyes.

"She told me not to hurt you." Clarke giggled slightly before blushing. She looked into Lexa's green eyes to find them searching deeply into hers. "I'd never hurt you." The brunette whispered before slowly leaning in and connecting their lips. Lexa was so screwed.

 **Hey! Well that was fun to write. I know you were all eager for sexy times but maybe just maybe I'll do another one-shot for that. Send in your requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well some of you wanted another smutty chapter to continue from this one-shot so here it is!**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

As their lips connected all that was felt was sparks running through their bodies. It was either the booze or their feelings that caused the current between the pair. Their lips moved together slowly in sync like they were meant to be locked together forever. Lexa's hand crept its way up to Clarke's cheek as she caressed it slightly as if Clarke was the most fragile thing. The blonde suddenly pulled away to climb on top of Lexa. She then connected their lips once again moaning slightly as sparks flew through her body. It was a new feeling for her; she never felt this with anyone. Ever. Lexa on the other hand has had a familiar feeling like this with her ex-girlfriend, Costia, who died in a fire accident a couple years back. But something about the way Clarke kissed her was different. It lit up a fire in her body that was never ending. And at the same time it soothed the fire down making it a warm feeling of, well, something.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't do this." Lexa pulled away and slightly pushed Clarke off of her so she could sit up on the bed. Clarke sighed before sitting up slowly and turning her head to face the brunette. "I want to. I really, _really_ want to. Believe me. But I don't wanna fuck this up with you, Clarke. We're both drunk. You're not just a fuck to me, Clarke. You're so much more than that." Clarke nodded before putting her hand on Lexa's.

"And now that we've established that we both really like each other and mean a lot to each other, can we take things slow. After tonight?" Lexa let out a small chuckle before the blonde smiled and grabbed Lexa's cheek to pull her in for a kiss. The brunette kissed back immediately and pushed Clarke back onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Her hands trailed down to Clarke's hips as her nails dug into them. The blonde arched her back slightly as she moaned into the kiss before her tongue swiped Lexa's bottom lip practically begging for access. Lexa let her in and groaned at the wet warmth invading her mouth. The sparks were even more powerful as she felt Clarke's tongue touch hers. Instead of fighting for dominance, their tongues dancing together softly with the sound of their soft moans.

"May I?" Lexa asked as she pulled away from the kiss. Her hands were at the edge of Clarke's dress. Clarke's heart melted at how sweet Lexa was being as she pulled her in for a quick kiss and nodded. The blonde got up and moved her hair to one side. She turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Unzip me." The eager brunette internally groaned at Clarke's husky voice. She practically jumped off the bed to get to the blonde. Lexa looked at the blonde's back with desire. Her hands started at her neck. They trailed down making sure to caress every inch of skin. She leaned down and laid gentle kisses following her hands trail. Clarke let out a breathy moan as a shiver went down her spine. She had Goosebumps at Lexa's touch. The brunette had this crazy effect on her that Clarke was addicted to.

"You're so beautiful, Clarke." Lexa whispered in her ear while giving it a soft kiss. The blonde's heart melted once again at Lexa's actions and words. The brunette continued worshipping Clarke's body as her kisses progressed from her shoulders down to her back. She kisses all the way down to Clarke's zipper before slowly pulling it down. Her lips were on every inch of exposed skin as her back was exposed. Once the dress was pulled down and Clarke stepped out of them all that was left was her panties. The brunette wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. Her lips were on the blonde's neck and her hands on her belly. Her hands crept up to the curve of Clarke's breasts. Her hands hovered over them before gently placing them into the palm of her hands.

"Oh Lexa." The blonde breathed out as Lexa gently squeezed the balls in her hands. She moved her fingers to put Clarke's nipples between them. The blonde let out an unexpected moan before turned around and wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. She connected their lips with a sigh and moved her hands to her back. She found the zipper and pulled it down. Lexa slid out of her dress and moved backwards till her legs hit the bed. She sat down and Clarke sat on her lap to straddle her.

"A-Are you sure about this, Clarke?" Lexa asked as she pulled away with her forehead stuck to Clarke's. The blonde nodded and gave her a smile before leaning back in. Clarke pushed her back so she could fall on top of her. The blonde smiled into the kiss before moving her body down. Her lips immediately found their way to Lexa's breasts. Her mouth watered at the sight of Lexa arching her back in anticipation. The blonde stopped holding back and leaned down connecting her lips with Lexa's nipple. "Oh my god, Clarke, please." Lexa pleaded the blonde to stop teasing her but all she got back was a light nibble on her nipple. She let out a squeal of shock, pain and pleasure.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake the neighbours. They'll hate us forever." Lexa let out a chuckle before moaning once again when Clarke gave her other breast the same treatment. Clarke's lips trailed down the brunette's body until she reached her panties. She looked up at Lexa asking for permission which was granted with a small thrust of her hips. The blonde giggled before slowly pulled down Lexa's panties. She was met with a clean shaven and wet core. She moaned slightly at the scent flowing into her nose.

"Clarke, please." Lexa begged as she felt the blonde's hot breath. Clarke giggled slightly before slowly leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the brunette's clit. Lexa let out a loud groan of disapproval as she expecting more than a small kiss.

"Patience, baby." Clarke murmured before she took her first long lick. Lexa moaned as her hands clutched the bed sheets. She couldn't handle the teasing anymore. But she was certainly going to get rewarded for her patience. She was rewarded with Clarke's tongue circling her clit before she began sucking.

"Oh, fuck me, Clarke!" She moaned out loud not being able to hold herself back for any longer. Clarke smirked at that reaction before biting Lexa's clit gently earning herself a loud moan. "Oh shit!"

"You taste so amazing, Lex." Clarke mumbled against the brunette sending vibrations through her body. The blonde was already addicted to the taste of Lexa's juices. And the brunette was already addicted to the feel of Clarke's tongue. Clarke slowly teased Lexa's entrance with her tongue before she felt the brunette grab onto her golden locks in frustration.

"Stop fucking teasing me." Lexa breathed out before arching her back with a moan when Clarke thrusted her tongue deep into her wet hole. Lexa felt her eyes roll back as Clarke's tongue began exploring her insides as if she was searching for something. The blonde then slowly entered a single digit inside Lexa's clenched hole. The brunette groaned loudly as she arched her back once again. Clarke's touch drove her crazy. Clarke began thrusting her tongue and finger together in sync. "Another." Lexa barely managed to gasp out as pleasure overtook her senses. Clarke added another finger and moaned slightly at how tight Lexa was becoming. She was close. Clarke moved her lips and tongue up to Lexa's clit. Her tongue swirled around her clit.

"Let go, Lexa." Lexa moaned loudly gripping onto Clarke's head. She was extremely close to fall off of the edge. All she needed was that one final push. Clarke curled her fingers up while biting down on Lexa's clit. The brunette practically screamed as she felt waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. She began twitching slightly as juices flowed out of her hole into Clarke's awaiting mouth.

"FUCK CLARKE!" The blonde continued softly lapping on her cunt letting Lexa ride out her orgasm. The blonde moaned softly at the taste. She slowly pulled her fingers out so she could lick them clean. Lexa almost came just at the sight of it. Clarke climbed her way up Lexa's body to find her lips. They kissed softly moaning at the taste of each other. After a few minutes of kissing Lexa suddenly flipped them over. She trailed her hand down to find Clarke dripping. "Oh my god, Clarke. You're so wet." The blonde gasped at Lexa's unexpected touch.

"It's all for you, baby. Just fuck me. Please." Lexa smirked before she lightly pinched Clarke's clit. Clarke squealed before a soft moan escaped her throat.

"Patience, baby." Lexa said in a mocking tone before leaning down to attach her lips to the blonde's neck. She began sucking on her throat making it her mission to leave a mark. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist pulling her closer urging her to give her some sort of contact.

"Please, Lexa." Lexa pushed two fingers into the blonde's wet core. They slipped in easily as she was so turned on by eating Lexa out. Clarke moaned out put her hands on Lexa's shoulders. "Move." Lexa began thrusting her fingers into the blonde who groaned as her nails dug into Lexa's back. The brunette growled as she felt a sharp sting in her back but she dismissed it as she entered a third finger. She began thrusting her fingers while curling them trying to find Clarke's weak point. "Harder." Clarke breathed out as her head fell back. This left her throat on display as Lexa attacked it once again. Lexa obeyed Clarke's order as she pushed her fingers in as hard as she could. The blonde was in ecstasy as she moved her hips to match Lexa's rhythm.

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot." Lexa panted out as she pushed in her fingers deeper. "Cum for me, Clarke." She gave her one final thrust deep and hard slamming her palm into her throbbing clit. That was all Clarke needed in order to be pushed over the edge.

"OH SHIT! FUCK!" The blonde screamed out as a series of screams left her throat with each twitch. Lexa moaned at the sight of the blonde with her head back arching her back. She slowed her fingers down before pulling them out. Lexa then moved down in order to get a taste of the blonde.

"Oh shit, baby, you taste like heaven." Lexa groaned as she lapped at the blonde's pussy. Clarke shivered before giggling and pulling Lexa up to her.

"I'm sensitive, Lex." Lexa let out a chuckled before lying down next to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled Clarke's head into her shoulder. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Clarke." They both fell asleep with wide smiles on their faces.

 **HEY! Well that got pretty intense. Hope you enjoyed it! Send in prompts!**


End file.
